


Time Has Come

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: An Endgame fixer upper. Kathryn arrives home from a four-month sabbatical to a contrite Chakotay and life takes a happier turn for our intrepid couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday story for splv (2008). Happy birthday, my friend. I hope you have a great one.

Chakotay paced nervously back and forth across the arrivals lounge of the San Francisco shuttle depot. Kathryn’s transport was late and the long wait was doing nothing to ease his anxiety about seeing her again. It had been close to four months since she’d left Earth and slightly longer since they’d spoken.

The responsibility for their estrangement rested squarely on his shoulders and he was determined to make amends. His ill-chosen words, spoken in the heat of the moment, had been the catalyst for the breakdown of their relationship and not a day had passed that he didn’t regret his thoughtlessness. It had caused an immeasurable rift between them and brought to an end the closest friendship of his life.

The memories of that night hit him like a Malon freighter and he braced himself, ready for the blunt pangs of regret that would hammer inside his chest. They struck him hard, in time with his heartbeat, as he recalled the moment his future became forfeit. Leaning against a pillar, he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to keep the pain at bay. It didn’t work and he wished, yet again, that he could take back the bitter words from that night four months ago.

_Voyager had only been home for a matter of hours and they’d found themselves housed in temporary accommodations at Starfleet Headquarters. As he’d stared out the window at the strange yet familiar stars, Kathryn had knocked on his door. He’d been so pleased to see her – someone familiar in all this strangeness. She’d entered his quarters looking very ill at ease and despite his warm welcome, had refused his offer of coffee and a seat. Chakotay had immediately become wary. His initial concern was that she’d come with bad news regarding the Maquis, but instead it had been his relationship with Seven that was at issue._

_Kathryn had spoken quietly, without meeting his eyes, suggesting that he think very carefully about what he was doing and how it would affect both he and Seven in the long term._

_To this day, he still didn’t understand why his response had been so vehement and unforgiving._

_He’d failed to realise that Kathryn’s interference wasn’t prompted by malice or spite but by a maternal concern for Seven’s welfare and worry for him. However, in his emotionally insecure state, all he’d seen was his supposed friend prying into his affairs and meddling where she was not wanted._

_Overcome by a hot surge of anger, embarrassed and resentful, he’d retaliated without thinking, accusing her of being jealous, interfering and overbearing._

_Kathryn had merely looked at him steadily, her eyes clear but shimmering with hurt._

_Taking a deep breath, she’d spoken quietly and concisely, admitting that yes, she was jealous, but if he were truly happy with Seven, she would accept his choice. She loved him enough to want to see him happy, and although it perhaps wasn’t her place to interfere, deep in her heart she knew that he didn’t really love Seven and that the relationship was destined for disaster. They’d always been honest with one another and she was speaking to him as a friend. She loved both he and Seven and it was her attempt to save them future heartache._

_Shocked by her revelations; he’d floundered, trying to find some sort of emotional foothold. All he’d heard was that she loved him and he couldn’t believe that she’d waited until that moment to tell him._

_For years, he’d loved her and she’d never given him the slightest inkling that she returned his affections. Reeling, he’d lashed out, accusing her of being manipulative and controlling. In a spiteful tirade, the memory of which, still made him sick to his stomach, he’d told her that she’d missed her opportunity and had no one to blame but herself. If she was lonely, it was her own fault and not his problem. He had a life now, of which she was no longer a part and it was something she’d just have to get used to._

Closing his eyes in shame, he could still see her face in his mind’s eye and it had haunted him from that day to this. She’d looked at him with such sadness and disappointment but, without a word, had merely shaken her head in resignation, turned and walked away. That was the last time he’d seen her and everyday since, without exception, he wished he could turn back time and retrieve every stupid and ill-considered word he’d uttered.

She’d been right, of course. He and Seven had taken all of a week to realise that they weren’t suited to one another and when he’d told Seven of his confrontation with Kathryn, she’d been upset and as protective of Kathryn as Kathryn had been of her.

B’Elanna and Samantha had also jumped to their Captain’s defence and he’d begun to think that he was the victim of a female conspiracy. That was until Tom, Harry, Ayala, Dalby and Mitchell put that misconception to rest. All of them had, in their own way – and none too kindly – accused him of being an ungrateful bastard and a fool.

Not that he needed to be told. He’d figured out he was a prize idiot within seconds of her departure. Cursing himself, he’d chased after her, only to find that she’d beamed away almost immediately. Later that same evening, he’d again attempted to contact her, but received word from her mother that she’d left Earth and refused to accept his communications. He couldn’t blame her. Why would she want to speak to him? He’d destroyed their friendship; that special bond that they’d cherished for all those years and he deserved no more than her indifference.

With four long months to mull over his stupidity and try to work out what he was going to say to her when he saw her again, he’d diligently memorised an entire speech, apologising for his unkindness and outlining the rather pathetic excuses for his anger and resentment. Although he felt they were in some sense justified, it didn’t dull his trepidation at seeing her again. She might take one look at him and refuse to have anything to do with him. It was no more than he deserved, but he hoped, with all his heart, that she would give him a chance to explain.

It had been B’Elanna’s idea that he collect Kathryn from the shuttle depot. She was arriving on a civilian service, after being on sabbatical for the last four months. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he was willing to plead that she give him an opportunity to say he was sorry and perhaps, in some way, atone for his appalling behaviour.

The hiss of the hanger doors opening interrupted his thoughts and passengers began to spill into the terminal. The shuttle was here at last. The noise level crescendoed with the cries of delight and welcome from friends and relatives rushing to greet the new arrivals. The general hubbub was now punctuated by laughter, chatter and occasional tears of happiness.

He scanned the crowd, but couldn’t see her. An awful thought struck him that perhaps he was at the wrong gate or had somehow managed, in his agitation, to get the times confused. Quickly rechecking the information on the vid screen, he assured himself that he was in the right place. The crowd began to thin but she still wasn’t there. Maybe she’d missed her flight, or decided not to come. He was about to leave and make some enquiries when a hand rested gently on his arm. Without turning he knew who it was, and closed his eyes for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked at her. The air whooshed from his lungs and he gasped. “Kathryn!”

Before he had time to register what was happening, she smiled at him broadly, wrapped her arms around him, kissed his cheek and then stepped away. “Chakotay! What a lovely surprise. How are you?”

He couldn’t speak. There was a lump the size of a Hirogen fist in his throat and it wouldn’t shift. To add to his discomfort, he felt the sharp burn of tears. She looked beautiful, so serene, composed and happy. His heart broke a little more and before he could say anything she reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek that he hadn’t realised he’d shed.

Every word he’d planned to say dissolved in his mind and all he could utter was, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Kathryn nodded, her eyes suspiciously moist. “I know. So am I. Come on, let’s go home.” Meeting his sad gaze, she smiled gently and took his hand. “We can talk there.”

Much to his dismay, he was still finding it difficult to speak so he merely nodded in answer. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and they headed towards the transport station.

Walking in silence, Chakotay was ever mindful of her warm hand tucked securely in his; it felt good. They beamed to her home in San Francisco and it was only at her door that she relinquished his hand to find her key.

“I have no idea what state the place will be in. I haven’t been here for over four months.”

They walked in the front door and there was a vase filled with fresh flowers on the table in the entrance hall. Kathryn chuckled. “The tidy-burglar has been. That would be my mother. Mom, are you here?”

Her call was met by silence. Kathryn shrugged. “No doubt she’ll be around later.” She looked up at him. “Tea? I could kill for a coffee.”

Their eyes met and time seemed to stand still. Those familiar blue eyes drilled into his and although it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, he stood there and endured her scrutiny. Eventually nodding, he answered in a gruff voice, aware that their spoken words had nothing to do with the silent communication that was passing between them. “Yes, please, tea would be perfect.”

Blinking slowly, she took a deep breath and smiled gently, seemingly pleased with what she’d seen. “Your usual?”

He nodded, “Yes, thank you.” Grateful that his ability to speak had returned, he followed her into the kitchen. “How was your sabbatical Kathryn? Did you have time to rest and relax? B’Elanna said you were on Efrosia for most of the time and Rhaandaran for the last month or so.”

She gave him a strange look. “Been keeping tabs on my whereabouts, Chakotay?”

“Yes.” He didn’t even pretend otherwise. There would be no more pretence as far as he was concerned. “I received updates from whoever had heard from you. They were under orders.” Kathryn stared at him and made a sound, something between surprise and a harrumph. She took a few steps towards the replicator, but he gently placed his hand on her arm to still her. “Why didn’t you ever answer my messages?”

Kathryn shook her head. “Can we wait until I’ve had my coffee before we get into this? I’m severely caffeine deprived and you know what I’m like; you won’t get a coherent word from me.” She smiled to soften the refusal and patted his hand where it rested on her arm.

He let her go and nodded. “Sure.”

Ordering the tea and coffee, she kept her back to him and he frowned. He had a bad feeling about this.

Finally turning towards him, with a cup in each hand, she nodded towards the sunroom just off the kitchen. “Shall we sit down?”

Chakotay stepped aside, allowing her to precede him and then followed, taking a seat at one end of the settee while she took a seat at the other end. There were about three feet and a million miles between them.

She placed his tea in front of him on the coffee table and then sat back and took a deep draught from her mug, relishing it as only Kathryn could. He watched her, but quickly averted his gaze as she looked towards him. He picked up his cup and took a sip to cover his gaffe.

While he was concentrating on his drink, she spoke. “I had to prove to myself that I didn’t need you.”

“What?” He choked slightly but he’d heard her and his heart shattered.

She took a deep breath and placed her coffee cup on the table. “Simply that. I needed to know that I could live without you. That’s why I didn’t return any of your communications – I had to know that I could survive without you in my life and it meant completely severing my connection with you.”

Devastated, he already knew the answer to his next question, but felt compelled to ask. “And can you?”

Smiling, she nodded. “Yes, I can.”

“Oh.” That ghastly tightness that had rendered him speechless earlier, took hold again. Not to mention the ache in his chest from holding his tears at bay. What a pathetic excuse for a man he was. Unable to swallow past the lump in his throat he gave her, what he hoped, was an encouraging smile. Clearing his throat he rasped, “Well, I’ll leave you to your unpacking. It’s good to have you home.”

She cocked her head to the side and studied his face. “Don’t you want to know why?”

He grunted a bitter laugh and spoke quietly. “To be honest, Kathryn. I don’t think I could take it just now. I know I deserve this and you have every right to put me in my place but I’ve spent the last four months so filled with remorse and regret that I don’t think I’ve got it in me to hear the reasons why.” He placed his cup on the table, keeping his eyes on his hands, anything rather than look at her, but he made the mistake of glancing up. Her eyes were following his every move. He swallowed. “My hope was that we could try to mend our friendship, but it appears I’ve done too much damage and I’m so sorry. It is the biggest regret of my life and although we have to clear the air sometime, I think it might have to wait.”

“It won’t be too painful, I promise. Please stay.”

His shoulders sagged in resignation. He didn’t have the energy to argue and it could hardly get any worse. With a nod, he picked up his tea, holding it in front of him almost as a shield, and sat back, waiting for the nightmare to begin. He would do the right thing and listen, then when she was finished, scrape together what was left of his battered spirit and try to find some sort of closure.

Kathryn picked up her coffee and drained the last few mouthfuls before placing the empty cup on the table. She fiddled with her fingers for a moment or two and then looked up and began. “The Admiral told me about you and Seven. I’d known for several days before you told me, which is why I didn’t seem very surprised or shocked. She also took great delight in informing me of the other disasters that awaited me if I didn’t attempt to use the Borg conduits to get home. Tuvok’s degenerative illness would send him insane within a matter of years and I would lose another twenty-two crewmembers. She was brutal in her delivery, and honestly, it left me reeling. I know she was _me_ and the aim was to shock me into changing my mind about using the Borg hub, but she was frighteningly on target and it was damned cruel. She knew exactly where to hit me to elicit the most pain. When she told me about you and Seven, it was like a gut punch. I couldn’t believe it. I’d had some sort of romantic notion that once Voyager got home, you and I would fall into each other’s arms and live happily ever after.”

Chakotay opened his mouth to say something, but Kathryn held up her hand and said quietly. “Please, let me finish.”

He sat back in his seat and nodded. It was only fair; he’d had his say four months ago, it was her turn now.

“I know it was foolish of me, very foolish, but it was a dream that had so often given me the strength to put one foot in front of the other, when I thought I couldn’t take another step. I know it wasn’t your responsibility then, or now, to fulfil that role or fantasy, but the shock I felt when the Admiral told me what had happened in her timeline, threw me completely off kilter. It was something that I hadn’t seriously considered and all I could think was – what am I going to do without you? The realisation that I’d become so dependent on you for my happiness completely floored me. I’d always been so proud of my independence and self-reliance. To find that my confidence and ego had become so entwined with your presence in my life that I couldn’t see a future without you, was a rude surprise. I vowed to myself, at that moment that no matter what happened in the new timeline, I had to find myself again. I had to reconnect with the Kathryn I’d been before we’d become so enmeshed in each other’s lives. If we were ever to embark on a relationship, it was imperative that I be an independent spirit, not merely an extension of you, or so entangled that we didn’t know where either of us began or ended. Does that make sense?”

He nodded, but before he could qualify his answer, she stood up, and moved over to the French doors that looked out over the rear garden. It was taking a good deal of courage, on her part, to tell him all of this, he realised. They knew many intimate details about one another, things no one else knew, but this was the first time she’d bared her soul to him to this degree. Looking at her rigid back, as she stared out the window, he was reminded of the many times he’d watched her at the view port in her Ready Room, standing just like this, contemplating the stars. In a strange way, it was comforting to see something so familiar, so Kathryn.

With her back to him, she continued. “The fact that you could see yourself living your life with someone else and not need me as I needed you was a terrible shock. I stupidly thought that we both _needed_ each other and I was ashamed of myself for my weakness and embarrassed to think that you must have realised how pathetic I was being. When I analysed my behaviour objectively it came as no surprise to me that you’d looked elsewhere. I dislike neediness in other people and I loathe it in myself but those last few years on Voyager sapped me and I had come to rely on your strength more than you’ll ever know, even though I held you at arms length.”

Turning back towards him now, Kathryn met his eyes. “I apologise for that and it was also conceited and inconsiderate of me to make assumptions about our relationship, especially when I’d never said anything to you about my feelings. I’d mistakenly thought that you understood and would be there for me whenever I decided that I was ready. I can’t believe that I’d behaved so arrogantly and I have to tell you, it was a humbling moment for me when the Admiral told me about your marriage to Seven. However, it was also a brutal wake-up call and, in the end, the best thing she could have done. She knew me better than I knew myself.”

Kathryn was quiet for a moment and Chakotay wasn’t sure if she wanted him to say something. Not that he knew what to say. Although, just when he had a thought or two straight in his mind, she blew out a breath, turned away from him again and headed towards the kitchen. “I could do with another coffee. Would you like another cup of tea?”

Chakotay shook his head; tea just wasn’t going to cut it. He’d been confronted with revelations aplenty and was still in shock from her admission that she’d had imagined them together at the end of the journey and that she cared deeply for him. He stood up and followed her to the kitchen. “Actually, I could do with something stronger. Have you got any brandy?”

Kathryn’s brows shot up and she shrugged. “I have no idea, let me check.”

She opened a cupboard in the kitchen. “I’ve got some Ouzo and some Irish whiskey, you’re welcome to either.”

He didn’t care, as long as it was alcoholic and guaranteed to deaden the pain. “A whiskey will be fine.”

“I didn’t know you drank liquor, Chakotay.” She poured him a shot, placed the bottle on the table and then handed him the glass.

He took it from her gratefully. “I don’t as a rule.” His eyes met hers. “But sometimes it’s the only thing that will do.”

Kathryn nodded as if she understood, and Chakotay imagined that she’d probably had her moments too. She moved towards the kitchen again, but turned back to watch him, her face caught in a frown of concern. He knew she was watching and slugged down the shot in one hit, placing the glass back on the table. Without asking, he poured himself another shot but only took a sip and rolled the glass between his hands. He looked up and caught her gaze, meeting it with a candid one of his own.

Unable to maintain the stare he turned away and looked around the room. He shouldn’t have. It was littered with mementos and items that he recognised from her quarters and ready room on Voyager. It was like a time capsule of their years together, each piece a stark reminder of all that he’d lost. The alcohol wasn’t helping at all; in fact, it was probably exacerbating his maudlin state, so he placed the glass on the table and pushed it out of his reach. What a fool he was and what a fool he’d been.

He stood up abruptly. “Kathryn, I have to go.”

She walked back towards him and stood close. “I wish you wouldn’t.”

As much as he wanted to stay, if only to be near her, it was killing him, so he shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I have to. I just can’t…” He couldn’t explain. “I have to go.”

Kathryn nodded sadly. “I understand but if you change your mind, I’ll be here.”

Chakotay nodded and moved to go. Unsure whether to kiss her goodbye or shake her hand; in the end, he did nothing. Spinning on his heel and without a word, he marched out the door.

He was two blocks down the road before he stopped to breathe properly and think clearly about what he was doing. He couldn’t believe he’d just walked out on her. What was wrong with him? He didn’t even have the decency to stay and let her finish what she was going to say to him. Not only was he a bastard but he was a coward as well. Before he could think of the myriad of reasons why this was a bad idea, he turned on his heel again and, with his head down and hands in his pockets, walked back the way he’d come.

Moments later, he was in front of her house again, and looked up to find her leaning against the banister post, her arms crossed and a gentle, knowing look on her face.

His face softened. “You knew I’d come back.”

“I _hoped_ you’d come back. You see, I was about to get to the good bit.”

He couldn’t help smiling. It was like a scene from a bad holonovel. “There’s a good bit?”

Kathryn nodded. “Yes and I’m hoping that you’ll think so.” Her arms dropped to her side and she shouldered herself away from the post. “Are you going to come in or should we continue this on the street?”

His contrary nature reared its uncompromising head and he was tempted to choose the latter, but good sense prevailed and he indicated that he’d follow her inside.

He found himself back in the sunroom and taking his place on the settee again, he waited. Kathryn came in from the kitchen and placed another tea in front of him. He noticed that the unfinished whiskey had gone. His eyes flicked up to hers and he nodded. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” She took her seat again.

He frowned trying to read the look in her eyes. They were enigmatic as always, but there was a glint of humour there and for a moment, he felt a surge of resentment. She had no right to find amusement in his predicament. Didn’t she understand how serious this was? Their relationship, their friendship, not to mention his future, was at stake.

Kathryn read his look and reaction accurately. “It’s all right, Chakotay. I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at this ridiculous situation in which we’ve found ourselves. It could be so simply resolved, but we’re both too proud and stubborn. It’s always been my greatest strength and my greatest weakness but I’ve had a lot of time to think about this and where you’re concerned pride has no place.” She turned fully towards him and picked up his hand, cradling it between hers. “It has no place with someone you love – and I love you, Chakotay. I have for many years and if you still feel anything for me at all, I hope we can perhaps look towards finding some common ground and a workable resolution.”

He frowned. Had he heard correctly? “You love me?! But you said you didn’t need me anymore.”

Kathryn’s face softened. “Yes, that’s right, but I didn’t say that I didn’t _want_ you. Need and want are two entirely different animals. ‘Need’ isn’t healthy in a relationship, certainly not for me. I would have destroyed you. You know what I’m like; you’ve seen me in action for seven years. I’d have eaten you alive. It’s not an aspect of my nature that I’m particularly proud of, but its part of what makes me the person that I am.”

Chakotay frowned, slightly confused but laughed quietly. “You don’t _need_ me, but you _love_ and _want_ me. You left because you needed me too much and you had to be independent to be with me. Have I got this right?” He shook his head. “Kathryn, if nothing else, you’re just as exasperating as you’ve always been. Some things haven’t changed.”

“Good. I didn’t necessarily want things to change, as such. I’m still recognisable then?”

“Oh yes, you’re recognisable all right. I’ve got a knot in my gut and I’m as frustrated as hell… it’s a state of existence I’m very familiar with.” He leant closer and whispered loudly. “God, I’ve missed it.” The pall of misery he’d been under was lifting. She loved him still and she wanted him. All of a sudden, there was hope for the future – for them – but then he frowned. “We might have a problem.”

Kathryn gave him a quizzical look. “A problem? Don’t tell me there’s someone else? I might have to do you an injury.”

There was no reason to believe that she wouldn’t do just that, but fortunately, that wasn’t the issue. He chuckled. “No, there’s no one else. Only you.”

“That’s good. What’s the problem then, perhaps we can work it out together?”

He shrugged. “Maybe. The problem is, that in the time you’ve been gone, I’ve found that I need you. I _need_ you very much.”

This time Kathryn shrugged. “Piffle! You’ve already shown that you can live without me. Your relationship with Seven was proof of that.”

He gave her a disbelieving look. “That hardly rated as a relationship and I think you’re twisting data to fit the hypothesis here, Kathryn. Not a terribly sound scientific premise.”

“Hey, we’re talking about love. No one said science had anything to do with it.”

He smiled. “We _are_ talking about love, aren’t we?”

“Yes, we are.” Kathryn spoke softly and, with his hand still enclosed in hers, she shuffled closer to him. “I have some ideas that I want to put to you. They may surprise you, but you don’t have to agree or disagree with them right now. Go away, think about them and then get back to me. Is that all right with you?”

“That’s fine with me.” He honestly didn’t think that she could surprise him any more than he’d been already. He was virtually numb with shock.

“Good.” She took a deep breath. “Firstly, I’d like us to live together. I don’t see any reason why we have to dither around with dating and all that sort of thing. We know practically everything about each other already… we’ve had seven years of getting to know one another and besides, we’ve lived together before and we know we get along.”

Chakotay just nodded, and waited, steeling himself for the next revelation.

“Secondly, I would like to tell the crew straight away. B’Elanna and Tom, Harry and the others are likely to burst if they don’t know we’re together. Oh, that is of course if you want to be together.” She frowned, and looked a little troubled. “I’m doing this all backwards and assuming again, aren’t I?”

Chakotay let go of her hands and gestured a time-out. Kathryn stopped speaking.

He gripped her hand again, weaving his fingers through hers. “Okay… before we go any further, I have a few things to clear up. You’ve obviously put a lot of thought into this and I want you to get it right but I have some things to say as well. Number one; I love you. With all my heart, I love you. I also _want_ you, and as I said before, I need you too, but we’ll work on that one. Number two; you can say anything you like to me. I promise to give you my answer today and from the requests so far, I can guarantee that the answers are going to be in the affirmative. Now, if you would like to continue, I’m interested in what else you have to ask me.”

Kathryn’s eyes were sparkling with happiness and she gripped his hand tightly. “You love me that much?”

“Uh huh. I thought we’d established that, neediness and all. I was a fool, Kathryn and I’ve been desperate to make things right between us. If I could, I’d take back every word and undo all the damage that I’ve done, but I can’t; I can only move on from this point. My heart and soul, hell, my life, have been yours for years and they’re still yours to do with as you please.”

Kathryn stared at him for a long moment. He tried to express through his eyes everything that was in his heart. His love, respect, desire and need.

She swallowed. “Chakotay, you’re not the only one to blame for what happened. A good deal of the responsibility rests on my shoulders, but I think for now, we just have to forgive ourselves, and each other, and move on. As for what else I have to say well… I’ve forgotten the third thing. When you look at me like that, my brain stalls.”

That made him smile. “So, we’re going to be living together?”

Kathryn nodded.

“And we’re not going to hide the relationship from anyone. The crew, Starfleet, your mother?

Kathryn shook her head.

Chakotay heaved a deep sigh, and bringing her hands to his mouth, he kissed her fingers. “Thank you.”

Giving him a disbelieving look, she smirked. “It’s no effort. You’re a very easy man to love.”

He grinned. “You’re hardly a chore either.”

She quirked a brow and answered in a husky voice. “Don’t bet on it.”

Chakotay just smiled and kissed her fingers again. They stared at one another for a moment and then they both flopped back against the couch.

They sat, side by side, in silence for a few minutes, mulling over the day’s events. Their hands were still clasped and Chakotay was rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. It was as though they were waiting for some sort of cosmic countdown and then, almost in unison, they turned to each other. Their eyes sparkled with joy and they beamed at one another.

“Kathryn, are you thinking what I’m thinking.”

“God, I hope so.”

They waited several heartbeats and then chorused. “Bed.”

Without letting go of each other’s hand, they stood, turning towards one another.

Kathryn leaned forward and touched his neck where his pulse was beating wildly. “Your heart is pounding.” She kissed the spot and placed her hand on his chest to feel his heart thundering under his ribs. Chakotay could see her pulse flickering in her neck as well, and she lifted his hand, placing it between her breasts over her galloping heart. She grinned. “I think we’d better lie down, before we fall down.”

Chakotay nodded as his hand slid sideways and cupped her breast.

Her breath caught and Kathryn closed her eyes, her mouth slightly open and her cheeks flushed.

He couldn’t bear it any longer and pulling her close, his lips met hers.

Warm and soft, her lips pressed firmly against his and it was close to perfect. Then her mouth opened and she plunged her tongue past his lips to taste and touch. Chakotay wrenched his mouth away from her and stared. Reading the hunger in her eyes, his look darkened and he dove back onto her mouth, his kiss more demanding and his arms tightening around her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her leg hooked around his hip. He didn’t need any more prompting and hoisting her into the air, walked back through the kitchen door.

Pulling his lips away from hers, he muttered gruffly into her neck, his bristled cheek rasping across the soft skin. “Your bedroom… where?”

Kathryn threw her head back, and groaned. “Upstairs… second… right…. Oh God.” Her legs were wrapped around his hips and one of his hands was splayed under her bottom, supporting her, the other hand had found its way under the back of her skirt and was sweeping up and down the warm skin of her lower back and thigh. With her arms around his neck, she lifted herself up a little higher, her groin rubbing against him. She found herself humming as, with each step he took, delicious sensations shot like hot arrows through her body making her breasts tingle and the moisture pool.

They reached the stairs, and clambered up, bumping into the walls and banisters, at one point, he found himself lying on the stairs with Kathryn straddling him as she kissed him almost into oblivion. Finally, they made it to the top of the staircase and she pointed over his shoulder at the door to her room.

Leaning her against the doorjamb, he fumbled with the handle until it gave way and they tumbled into the room, only just making it to the bed before they collapsed in a heap. Kathryn laughed as she scrambled to her knees and began removing her clothes.

Chakotay was lying on his back, panting and sweating from the effort of climbing the stairs and the several intense stops they’d made along the way. “Damn, I’m going to have to start working out if I’m going to do that too often.”

Kathryn was naked already and sliding into his line of sight, kissed him sweetly. “Do you need a hand, Commander?”

“Oh God. You have no idea what that does to me when you call me that.”

“I’ve been calling you that for seven years.”

He sat up, pulled his shirt over his head and reaching forward, pressed his lips to her nipple. Glancing up, he smiled wickedly. “My point exactly.”

Kathryn placed her hand over his erection where it strained against the confines of his trousers. “Don’t tell me, you’ve been walking around like this for the last seven years?”

He laid his hand over hers, moving it up and down his length. “Close to it.”

Pulling down the zipper on his pants, Kathryn dragged them down over his hips, pulling his underwear down with them. His penis sprang free and she mumbled, unable to tear her eyes away. “Oh this is an excellent start, my friend, and excellent start.”

Laughing, he tried to kick off his pants. His shoes were in the way and toeing them off at the same time wasn’t proving to be such a good idea. He managed to get himself in a terrible tangle. As his legs thrashed and he tried to remove the last pieces of his clothing, Kathryn was inspecting him. She held his erection in her hand, fondling him as her other hand stroked up and down his chest. It was torture but delicious torture.

“Hallelujah!” He’d finally divested himself of all his clothing and sitting up, pulled Kathryn into his arms. She threw her leg over his thighs and straddled him, her breasts level with his mouth. He couldn’t help himself, taking first one nipple between his lips and then the other, tonguing their pebbled tips in turn.

Kathryn closed her eyes, throwing her head back and moaning. “I’ve dreamed of this for so long.”

Weaving his fingers through her hair, he pulled her forward and kissed her. His lips softly demanding, hands stroking over her smooth skin as she undulated against him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back. Their lips parted and they were moaning into each other’s mouths; deep open-mouthed kisses that only made them hunger for more. Her hands landed on his chest and she pushed him back onto the bed. Chakotay’s arms flopped out to the side as she grinned down at him and began to work her way down his body, kissing and nipping down his chest and abdomen. She hovered over his erection, studying it.

Lifting his head, he watched her as she licked her lips and glancing up at him, she smiled and began to move her mouth towards him. Chakotay tensed, waiting, he could feel her hot breath caressing him, then the warmth of her mouth engulfed the tip of his penis. He was in heaven. Her hand pumped him slowly as her tongue laved the engorged head and he gripped the bedspread, trying not to moan too loudly.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a slamming door and a voice called from downstairs. “Kathryn! Are you here, dear? We thought you might like some company.”

Chakotay had to stop himself from yelping as Kathryn reefed her mouth away from him. They stared at one another for a split second before they both leapt off the bed and began frantically gathering their clothes. Hurriedly, but without much success, they began pulling them on.

They could hear footsteps and other noises from downstairs. “They’ve beamed her bags here; she can’t be too far away. You said that Chakotay was going to pick her up didn’t you?”

Kathryn gave Chakotay a pained look when she realised that it wasn’t only her mother, but B’Elanna as well. Then they heard Paris’s voice; he was talking to Harry.

Could it get any worse?

“Kathryn, are you up here?”

Oh yes it could.

“I’m in here, Mom. I’m just getting changed; I’ll be down in a minute.” While she was talking, she picked up Chakotay’s shoes and socks, and tossing them at him, shooed him into the bathroom with whispered instructions to go through the other door. The bathroom door closed just as her bedroom door opened and her mother entered the room.

Gretchen swooped down and pulled Kathryn into her arms. “There you are. We thought we’d lost you. Where’s Chakotay?” She pulled back and stared at Kathryn, waiting for an answer.

“Ummm, he’s… ummm, he was ahhhh…”

There was a knock at her door. Kathryn stifled a relieved sigh. “Come in.”

“Kathryn, I fixed that thing… that thing that, ahh, needed, umm, fixing.” Chakotay looked flushed and harried, but he smiled and nodded at Gretchen. “Hello, Gretchen, it’s good to see you.”

Gretchen looked back and forth between the two, frowned, took note of the rumpled bed and was obviously having great difficulty suppressing her mirth. “Chakotay, it’s lovely to see you too, dear. You finally got her I see.”

“Huh?” His blush turned a deeper shade of red.

“Kathryn. You got her…from the shuttle port.”

“Oh, yes. She was there. Hard to miss.”

Kathryn was giving him the strangest looks from behind her mother but he didn’t dare look at her.

“Yes, she’s fairly distinctive.” Gretchen was grinning broadly.

He was lost. The conversation was taxing his poor befuddled mind, Kathryn was making hand gestures behind her mother and he couldn’t concentrate.

“Well, dears, I’ll go and put the kettle on.” Walking past Chakotay, Gretchen pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve, stopped in front of him and reaching up, wiped a smear of lipstick from his cheek and chin. Kathryn rolled her eyes and, with a thud, sat on the bed. Chakotay paled, giving Gretchen an embarrassed smile.

Gretchen laughed. “Good for you.” She turned. “For both of you. Can I tell them?” She nodded her head towards the door, indicating the crowd downstairs.

Kathryn and Chakotay’s eyes met briefly in wordless communication. Kathryn nodded. “Sure Mom, tell them. They might be coherent by the time we get down there.”

“Don’t hurry on our account; I’m sure we can keep ourselves amused if you’ve got something important to finish.”

“Mother! I… You’re… I can’t possibly be related to you.”

“I hate to tell you my dear…”

Just then, her sister came barrelling up the stairs, yelling, shattering the relative quiet. “Well, were they naked like we thought they’d be?” Phoebe took one look at Chakotay, standing in the doorway and burst out laughing. He looked about as comfortable as the only human at a Vidiian get together.

“You _were_ naked… Boy you must have got your gear on quickly. I’m impressed.” Phoebe punched Chakotay in the arm as she went past. “Way to go, Chakotay. Hellooo, Katie. Welcome back.” Gretchen grabbed her youngest daughter’s arm as she swanned past, and hauled her towards the door. She’d accurately read Kathryn’s look and decided that sororicide wasn’t a good start to the visit.

Phoebe called over her shoulder, as she was escorted out the door. “Is he as gorgeous in the raw as you thought he’d be?”

Kathryn dropped her head into her hands and groaned. Chakotay closed the door gently, as the whoops and hollers started downstairs. He wasn’t sure quite what to say but felt he needed to say something. “They sound pleased.”

Looking up, Kathryn’s mouth twisted into a smile; her eyes were sparkling. “She’s going to be your sister-in-law… suffer.”

Chakotay burst out laughing. “I could do worse. At least she’s funny.”

“Ha-ha or peculiar?”

Chakotay shrugged and sat down beside her. “A bit of both, which isn’t so bad.”

“I still declare that I’m not related. They mixed me up at the hospital. I’m sure of it.”

Laughing, Chakotay put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her quickly. “I hate to break it to you, you’re very alike.”

“Don’t say that. She’s a nightmare and I’m so much more refined.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Kathryn gave him a shove, but rested her head against his shoulder, running her hand up and down his thigh. He tugged her close to his side and kissed her head. “We should go down.”

“We should.”

Kathryn squeezed his thigh, and he looked down at her. “We can’t.”

Sighing Kathryn nodded. “No, we can’t.”

“Of course, if you weren’t so refined…”

Turning on him, Kathryn shoved him back onto the bed and straddled his supine figure. “You want refined? I’ll give you…”

“Are you two ever going to be finished?” Phoebe bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. “The coffee’s getting cold and Tom’s about to eat the last caramel brownie. Hurry up and get your clothes back on and get down here.” There was a moment’s silence and then. “Mom, tell Kathryn to stop it and get down here.”

There was some muffled laughter and they could hear Gretchen talking sharply to Phoebe although not her exact words. Kathryn’s eyes narrowed and she slid off Chakotay’s front. “I’m going to kill her.”

Chakotay was laughing. “No, you’re not.”

“Oh, yes I am. Where’s my phaser?”

“You don’t have one.”

“All right, I’m sure I’ve got a bat’leth here somewhere.”

“If you do that, you’ll have to clean up the mess and blood leaves a nasty stain.”

There was a knock at the door. Kathryn’s mouth was twisting into a smile as she turned. “Come.”

It was Phoebe and she tentatively popped her head around the corner. “Is it safe? You haven’t got your bat’leth have you?”

“No. I haven’t found it yet. Keep looking Chakotay.”

Phoebe stepped confidently into the room, smiling broadly. “It’s good to have you home, Kathryn. I’ve missed you.”

Kathryn shook her head in exasperation. “You missed me because there was no one else around to humiliate.”

“There was Chakotay but he was no fun. He just moped around like someone had stolen his best toy.” She quirked her brow in a scarily familiar fashion. “I suppose someone had.” She chuckled.

With a narrow eyed look, Kathryn turned to her sister. “You’re not going to leave us in peace are you?”

“Not yet. Come on, everyone is downstairs and is so thrilled for you. You have to go down and join the party. I was the only one brave enough to come up here. You must be one scary captain, Admiral.”

Chakotay looked at Kathryn, his eyebrows raised in question. “Admiral? You didn’t tell me.”

Kathryn shrugged. “I only just found out. It’s no big deal.”

“For you maybe, but … an Admiral. Congratulations.”

Frowning, she gave Chakotay a strange look, and then turned back to Phoebe. “Tell everyone we’ll be down in about two minutes.”

Giving them both a strange look, Phoebe shrugged. “Speedy. I’ll let them know.”

“Phoebe, get out of here.” Kathryn picked up a cushion and tossed it at her.

Phoebe disappeared around the door as a cushion hit, pushing it closed and Kathryn turned to Chakotay. “You have a problem with me being an Admiral?”

“God no. I just didn’t know and wasn’t expecting it.”

“I don’t have to take the promotion. It’s not set in stone.”

“Kathryn, I don’t have a problem with it, honestly.” He reached for her face, running the back of his fingers down her cheek. “But I’m honoured that you would even consider refusing the promotion on my account. I wouldn’t want you to do that though. My concern was that there might be a problem with me. As an ex Maquis I would imagine that I’m not considered the ideal partner for an Admiral.”

“And you think that I’d care about something like that?”

“I suppose not.” He looked at her. Determination sparkled in her eyes. “No, definitely not.”

“I’d like to think you know me better than that.”

“I do. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Besides, I’m attached to Starfleet Academy, not Operations. You see, I’d heard that there was a handsome Tactical professor who was in need of a firm hand, so, being the team player that I am, I volunteered for the job. My office is right next door to his so I can keep a close eye on him.”

“We’ll be working together?” Chakotay beamed.

Kathryn nodded. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m your boss again.”

“A match made in heaven. It worked like a charm before and as Paris would say, ‘if it ain’t broke.’”

Kathryn smiled and walked into his arms. He wrapped them around her and held her tightly.

Her head rested on his shoulder. “Let’s get down there. We can be nice for a while, and then shoo them out the door. I’ve got some unfinished business to attend to.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Phoebe yelled from downstairs. “Kathryn, your two minutes are up. Clothes on and come down here.”

“I am going to kill her.”

“Come on. Before she says something more embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing? My reputation is shot to hell, thanks to her.”

“Well, in truth, we were naked when they arrived.”

“Hey, they didn’t know that for sure but you have a point.”

Kathryn took Chakotay’s proffered arm and they walked out of the bedroom and down the steps.

They heard someone say. “Here they come.”

Without missing a beat, Kathryn called from the landing. “We didn’t have time to get dressed, avert your eyes everyone.”

Chakotay stared at her, his eyes wide with astonishment. There were stifled gasps and titters of laughter from the lounge room and a muffled curse from Phoebe. “Damn it, Kathryn. You couldn’t have let me win this once.”

They stepped into the living room. Harry had his face turned towards the fireplace, B’Elanna was grinning gleefully, Paris was staring at the doorway, waiting expectantly. Gretchen was sitting sipping her coffee and shaking her head. “No griping, Phoebe. She won fair and square.”

Everyone except Kathryn and Phoebe stared at Gretchen, waiting for an explanation. Chakotay prompted the woman on his arm. “Kathryn?”

“It’s a game of chicken that Phoebe and I have played all our lives. We compete to say the most outrageous thing we can either about or to one another. It’s five points for embarrassing the other person and twenty points for self-ridicule and fifty if you fall over.”

Chakotay was shaking his head. “I had no idea.”

“You didn’t. I used to throw in the odd one on Voyager in the beginning, but people didn’t realise. The curse of being captain, I suppose.” She turned to him. “Don’t you remember? Your stick, Commander? Questions about mating behaviour? There were plenty of innuendos over the years. No one but Mr Paris seemed to catch on.” She glanced at Tom and winked. “After a while I stopped. Besides, it was too painful; it constantly reminded me of Phoebe.”

Phoebe moved over to her sister’s side and put her arm around her. “I missed you too and I’m out of practice. Just wait, I’ll get you yet.”

Kathryn laughed and hugged her sister. “You can try.”

There was a moment of expectant silence in the room and then B’Elanna stood and moved over to Chakotay’s side giving him a quick hug. “Congratulations, you two.” She turned to Kathryn and hugged her as well.

“Yes.” Tom leapt up from his chair, shook Chakotay’s hand and gave Kathryn a peck on the cheek. “Congratulations.”

After several minutes of handshaking and well wishes, everyone settled back into their seats.

“Are there anymore brownies, or has Mr Paris scoffed the lot?”

Gretchen passed the plate to Kathryn, who helped herself, passed the plate to Chakotay and then picked up a cup of coffee. They spent the next two hours catching up with their friends and family. Tom and B’Elanna were the first to leave. They had to get home to Miral. Harry left soon after and Gretchen hauled Phoebe out the door ten minutes after that. Kathryn and Chakotay waved from the front porch as her mother and sister disappeared around the corner. They then turned to one another.

Matching smiles broke out across their faces and they moved back inside. The door slammed behind them, Chakotay pressed Kathryn up against it and kissed her hard. He ground himself into her, instantly aroused. Kathryn was kissing him back, her hand sliding down the back of his pants to fondle his buttock as his hand found its way inside her top to cup her breast. They staggered across the entranceway towards the lounge room. Chakotay’s hand was now under Kathryn’s skirt slipping under the elastic of her panties, his fingers moving close to her heat.

Kathryn’s legs were like jelly and Chakotay half carried, half dragged her the last few feet to the couch. He lowered her gently and then lay over her, nestled in the cradle of her thighs. They were rocking against one another, still kissing and Chakotay moaned into her neck. “Oh God, this is so wonderful.”

Breathing hard, Kathryn opened her mouth to say something, but there was a loud chime and then a brisk knock at the door. They stilled, Kathryn stared at Chakotay and whispered. “Maybe they’ll think we’re not here.”

The chime rang again for a good fifteen seconds and then loud pounding followed. Chakotay’s head dropped onto her chest and Kathryn grabbed one of the cushions and silently screamed into it.

“Admiral, Commander, your sister said you were home.”

Kathryn groaned. “Phoebe is dead.”

Chakotay climbed off the couch and straightened his clothing. The chime rang again and Chakotay called. “Just a moment, we’re coming.” Then added sotto voce. “Well we were.”

Kathryn clambered off the couch and hurriedly tugged her clothing into place. Patting down her hair she strode to the front door and yanked it open.

The Doctors fist was raised, he’d been about to start pounding again. “Ah, Admiral, welcome home.” He handed Kathryn a small bunch of flowers and, without waiting for an invitation, walked past her into the living area. “I saw your mother and sister at the transport station and they told me about your promotion. I am very pleased for you. I would have been here earlier, but I was busy with Starfleet Medical.” The Doctor nodded to Chakotay. “It’s good to see you again, Commander.”

“Have a seat, Doctor. Can I get you anything?” Kathryn straightened the cushions on the couch.

“No, no, I won’t stay long. I merely wanted to welcome you home and remind you that you’re due for a medical check-up in the next week or two.”

“It really wasn’t necessary to come all the way here to tell me that.”

“Oh, it was no bother and it was a good excuse for a visit.”

“I see, well, thank you.”

An uncomfortable silence ensued and Chakotay tugged at his ear, while Kathryn stared at the EMH.

The Doctor seemed oblivious to the tension in the room and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking at Kathryn and Chakotay expectantly.

“Was there something else, Doctor?”

He shook his head. “No, nothing. Your time away was fruitful, Admiral?”

“Yes, thank you Doctor. It was.”

“I’m pleased to hear it. I’m at Starfleet Medical now but I’m also going to be spending some time on Jupiter Station with Professor Zimmerman. I am something of an oddity, apparently and in his words, he wants to see how I tick.”

At that point, Chakotay made a strange sort of barking noise and the Doctor turned towards him, frowning. “Commander that is an unpleasant cough, perhaps you should also come and see me. There has been a small outbreak of Levodian flu around Headquarters and I don’t want you succumbing.”

Chakotay held up his hand. “I’m fine Doctor, truly… it was just a spasm. I’ll be back in a moment… glass of water.” He left the room before he broke down completely.

The silence continued until some clanking and banging noises began emanating from the kitchen. Kathryn looked towards the Doctor and smiled. “I should perhaps go and see if the Commander is able to find what he is looking for.”

The EMH nodded and Kathryn gave him an expectant look. He finally seemed to catch on. “Oh, well, I should go then, shall I? Welcome home, Admiral. It’s good to have you back. We missed you, the Commander in particular. He’s been rather fretful, in fact. I’m pleased to see that he is here. You can perhaps see to mending some…”

“Yes, thank you, Doctor. It was good to see you too. I hope your trip to Jupiter Station goes well.” Kathryn was herding him towards the door as she spoke.

“I am looking forward to it.” They were at the door now and Kathryn manoeuvred him through the opening while the Doctor continued to talk. “I shall see you soon and don’t forget your check-up, Admiral and oh, and again welcome home.”

“Thank you, Doctor. It was very nice to see you and thank you for the flowers.”

He spoke through the narrow gap of the closing door. “My pleasure, Admiral. Good bye.” The door shut and Kathryn leaned back against it with a sigh. There was another thud from the kitchen and Kathryn kicked herself away from the door and headed towards the noise.

“He’s gone.”

Chakotay was tidying up some of the cups and saucers from their afternoon tea. He pushed a drawer closed, flung the tea towel over his shoulder and turned towards her, grinning broadly. “I’m sorry, Kathryn. I couldn’t stay in there any longer. I was going to burst.”

She shook her head. “You’re not the only one.” Taking a few steps towards him, she smiled. “Do you need some help?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Not with the dishes, no.” Pulling the tea towel from his shoulder, he flicked it around her waist, grabbed the other end and used it to tug her towards him. “There are one or two other things I could use a hand with, though.”

“Just one hand?”

“Two would be good.”

Kathryn wriggled closer and began kissing his neck, nipping at the skin along his jaw line, and biting gently on his ear lobe. “Mmmm, you taste good.”

Spinning her around, Chakotay hoisted her up onto the counter and stepped between her open legs. He slid her bottom towards him and pressed against her. Kathryn grinned and kissed him quickly. “You feel good too. I love you.”

Chakotay took a deep breath. “I won’t ever tire of hearing you say that. I love you more than I can say.”

“If you can’t say, then perhaps you’d better show me.”

Blinking slowly, still a little stunned by the day’s events, Chakotay kissed Kathryn’s neck, sliding down her front to kiss the swell of her breasts. He pulled her top aside, running his finger along the edge of her bra, then slipping the strap from her shoulder he lifted her breast from the cup of her bra, palming it gently then dipping to suckle at her erect nipple.

Kathryn undid the front clasp of her bra, slipping her top from her shoulders so he had uninterrupted access to her breasts. She was leaning back on the counter; Chakotay was manipulating her breasts with his mouth and hand as his other hand slid up her leg, under her skirt to press against her panty clad mons. In heaven, Kathryn sighed and lifted her bottom slightly so he could move his hand closer.

Cupping the side of his face, she brought him close so she could reach his lips and kissed him, hard. Her hand reached down to the top of his pants, her fingers wrestling with the clip.

There was a rattle at the back gate, some indistinct talking and then the sound of the gate opening and closing. A familiar voice cut through the serenity of the afternoon. “I disagree, this makes a great deal of sense, Mr Barclay and it is not breaking and entering if the gate is not locked in the first place. The Doctor informed us that they were in the kitchen. It is more efficient if we approach from this entrance saving them the inconvenience of walking all the way to the front door and then all the way back here again.”

“But Seven, they’re not expecting us, they might be… Oh, g…good afternoon, Com.. com… commander, A… Admiral” Reg Barclay and Seven stopped to stare at Kathryn and Chakotay through the open kitchen window.

At the sound of the gate and Seven’s voice Kathryn had leapt off the kitchen counter and was now hiding behind Chakotay, trying to straighten her bra and do up her shirt. Finally presentable, Kathryn stepped out from behind him, forcing a smile, and greeted her unwanted guests.

“Seven, Mr Barclay, this is a surprise. How nice to see you.”

“It is pleasing to see you as well, Admiral. Commander, I hope we are not disturbing you?”

The temptation to tell Seven the truth was overwhelming. Chakotay dearly wanted to bellow at the pair to _‘go away’_ , but dredging up every last ounce of patience and calm, he smiled benignly and shook his head. “No, not at all, Seven, although the Admiral and I will be leaving for an important meeting in a few minutes.” It was a spur of the moment white lie, but he had to do something to get some peace and quiet.

Kathryn surreptitiously ran her hand over his bottom as she stepped past. “Yes, unfortunately we will have to go soon, but do come in. Can I get you something?” Kathryn opened the door.

Seven stepped into the kitchen. “No thank you, Admiral, I do not require any sustenance.”

“Mr Barclay?”

“Oh, no, no, thank you, Admiral. I’m… no thank you.”

The conversation ran dry at that point and they all stood for several moments, trying to ignore the awkward silence. Kathryn broke the stalemate. “What have you been doing with your time since I’ve been gone, Seven?”

“I have been working with Mr Barclay on refining the parabolic density of the Midas array and increasing the dimension of the singularity’s aperture. We estimate that within several months we should be able to set up permanent two-way communication with the Delta Quadrant. Mr Neelix will be pleased.”

Kathryn nodded. “That sounds very interesting, Seven.”

“Mr Neelix sends his regards.”

“Oh, thank you and when you’re next speaking with him send my regards in return.”

“I shall.”

Silence descended again. Reg was looking very uncomfortable, although Seven appeared blithely unaware of everyone’s discomfort.

Chakotay cleared his throat. “Kathryn, don’t forget we have to go to that meeting shortly.”

“Oh, yes that’s right and I have to get changed. Would you excuse us Seven? Mr Barclay, as always, a pleasure.”

“Admiral… it was very nice… err, to err, thank you. Seven we should go.”

“Certainly.”

Kathryn was moving towards the kitchen door. “Can we see you out the front door? It might be more convenient.”

“Thank you, Admiral. Commander.” Seven gave Chakotay a nod.

“It was good to see you, Seven.”

Kathryn and Chakotay were at the front door with their guests and ushered them through the opening. “Thank you for coming. Oh, and if you happen to run into anyone else who might be planning on visiting, could you pass on the message that we will both be out for the rest of the afternoon.”

“Certainly, Admiral.”

“Thank you and see you both soon.”

The door shut on the stammering Mr Barclay and Kathryn turned to look at Chakotay. Without a word, she took his hand and led him upstairs.

“Aren’t we going somewhere, Kathryn?”

“Yes, and we’re here.” She opened the door to her bedroom, pulled him inside and shut the door. “I’m not leaving here unless there’s a Borg invasion and even then it had better be a big one.” While she was talking, she’d removed her top, slipped out of her shoes and shimmied out of her skirt. She was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

He had to smile. “Whatever you say. You’re the boss.” Chakotay pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his shoes, shucked his pants and stood a few feet away from her in his underwear as she smiled.

“Yes, I am. Come here, Commander.”

“You’re doing the ‘Commander’ thing again.” He pulled her into his arms. “I’m going to have to get a promotion or there’s going to be havoc when you start work. Every time you use my rank, I’m going to have to ravish you. We’re never going to get anything done.”

Kathryn chuckled. “What we need to do is desensitise you.”

“Really? And how do we do that?”  
  


“Scientifically speaking what we would do is expose you to the particular irritant or allergen until you’d built up a resistance. Therefore, working on that premise, we’ll just have to have sex constantly between now and when I start work. When you’ve heard me calling your name a hundred times in the throes of orgasm, you won’t notice it at work.”

“I have a feeling that this is another one of your hypotheses based on dubious scientific principles, but I’m willing to be the guinea pig. Anything to further the knowledge of humankind.” He unsnapped her bra and palmed her breast. “Besides, if it means having lots of sex, who am I to complain.”

Laughing, Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly. “Science can be fun.”

“Scientists can be funner.” Grinning, he lifted her into his arms, carried her to the bed and lowered himself over her. This time, there were no interruptions, in fact, they had no visitors for three days and they made love as often as they could, in every room of the house, when and wherever they pleased.

Kathryn’s prediction that he would be cured unfortunately proved to be rather optimistic, which became all too clear two weeks later when Kathryn started work as the head of Tactical and Borg studies at the Academy.

Seeing Kathryn in her new uniform that first morning had been something of a revelation for Chakotay and as he’d attached her admiral’s rank to her collar, he’d been swamped by a complex wash of emotions.

Kathryn had watched his face, trying to decipher the looks, but in the end, she’d merely kissed him sweetly and held him tight.

Wanting to get an early start, they arrived long before any of the students and most of the other lecturers, although there were a few people ensconced in their offices, preparing for the day ahead. Chakotay left her at the door of her office allowing her this moment to enter alone. It was a large corner office with vast views of the grounds and bay but it was the large bunch of peace roses, waiting for her on her desk that captured her attention and took her breath away. After placing her bag on her chair, she walked straight into his office to thank him.

Chakotay was standing by the windows, looking out over the manicured lawns and gardens of the Academy grounds. Walking up behind him, Kathryn wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you, they’re beautiful.”

He turned and cupped her face in his hands. “Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman.”

“Smooth talker.”

“How is the office? Roomy?”

“Huge, come and have a look.”

They stepped through the connecting doors and Chakotay whistled quietly. “Those little stars on your collar mean a lot in terms of real estate. It’s amazing, but well deserved. Congratulations, Admiral.”

Kathryn turned to him and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, Commander.” She stayed in his arms for a minute or so, and then pulled back and grinned up at him. “The desensitising didn’t work did it?”

Shaking his head, he laughed. “You honestly thought it would.”

He began to move away, but Kathryn slapped both her hands on his buttocks and pulled him hard against her, his erection grinding into her. “Okay, in here… Let’s get this out of our system. I’m not going to be able to concentrate, and I’m sure you won’t, if we don’t do something about this.”

Tugging his hand, she pulled him into the small bathroom attached to her office and slammed the door. “Quickly, pants down.”

He watched wide-eyed as Kathryn unzipped her boots, pulled off her lower garments and hoisted herself up onto the edge of the sink. Placing one foot on the doorjamb and the other on the towel rail, she looked at Chakotay with one eyebrow raised. “Commander?”

Trying not to laugh, he slipped his pants down over his hips and moved between her legs. “Kathryn, you never cease to amaze me.”

“I hope not. We’d better hurry. I don’t officially start for another twenty minutes, after that, if we get caught, they can throw the book at us.”

“The trick then is not to get caught.” And with that he entered her with one firm thrust.

Kathryn grabbed handfuls of his jacket, her head pressed into his shoulder as he held her hips and pounded into her. With her feet braced for leverage, she lifted her bottom higher and thrust against him. Chakotay kissed her, groaning into her mouth and then muttering a melange of incoherent endearments and obscenities against her neck. She loved when he did that.

Looking down she could see his penis sliding in and out of her, and the sight sent tingles all the way to her toes. The wet sounds of their joined bodies, in chorus with their groans and sighs, were music to her ears and she could feel her abdomen tightening, and her thighs begin to shake readying for her climax. Her hand snaked down to touch where they were joined; her fingers pressing into her clit. Looking up, her eyes met his. They were both close and taking a deep breath she whispered against his mouth. “Now, Commander.”

Her lips met his and, as he moaned into her mouth, she could feel him swell inside her.

He pushed into her one last time and following her order, came in hot hard bursts. Her inner muscles clamped around him and climaxing together, they thrust against one another, straining and taut. Kathryn felt the towel rail give way, but was past caring, and hanging onto Chakotay’s shoulders waited for the delicious rigour to pass.

After several moments, they collapsed against each other and stifling their laughter, kissed gently. Chakotay, nibbled on her lips, and then pulled back slightly, stroking her hair from her face. “I somehow doubt that this has got anything out of my system. Now I’m just going to want to drag you in here every time I come into your office.”

“You can’t but the self-discipline will do us good and our love making at home will be phenomenal as a result.” She rubbed his lips with her thumb to remove some of her lipstick. “It was fun, although, I’m going to have to contact maintenance. How I’m going to explain a broken towel rail on my first day, I don’t know?” He eyes sparkled with delight.

Shaking his head, Chakotay gave her an evil grin. “You could make the maintenance man’s day by telling him the truth.”

Kathryn swatted him and laughed. “My reputation amongst my Voyager family has been shot to hell. I’d like to contain the damage. I’ll make up something plausible and if not, something outrageous.”

Letting her legs drop, Chakotay slipped from her body and using towels and damp cloths, they tidied themselves up. By the time they stepped from the small en suite a few minutes later, no one would have been any the wiser to their previous half hour’s activities.

After sharing a quick cup of coffee, Chakotay returned to his office. No sooner had he left than there was a knock on Kathryn’s door. A tutor entered and the day began.

It was well after the end of their working day that Chakotay knocked and entered Kathryn’s office. She was tidying up the final few PADDs on her desk and slugging down the last mouthful of a cup of coffee.

“Finished, Kathryn?”

“Almost done.”

“How was your first day?”

“It started magnificently and, although the rest of the day didn’t reach those dizzying heights, it wasn’t too bad. You?”

“The usual, except for my new boss and her novel way of starting the day, I’m going to enjoy serving under her.”

Kathryn grinned, remembering that moment from so long ago. “Job satisfaction, that’s what I like to hear.” Kathryn moved over to his side and kissed his cheek. There was a knock at the door and they both looked at one another. “Come.”

“There you are, Kathryn. We were going to drop in at your house to tell you that dinner is at home tonight but thought you might still be here. Hello, dear.” While Gretchen had been talking, she’d given Kathryn a quick hug and Chakotay a kiss on the cheek.

“Wow, nice digs.” Phoebe bowled into the room. “Hi, Katie, hi Chakotay. So how was your first day as the big boss?”

“Hello Phoebe. It was good. I think I’m going to like it here.”

“Having your boyfriend next door can’t hurt.”

“We lived and worked next door to one another for seven years, it’s hardly a novelty.”

Phoebe shrugged as she moved around the office, looking in cupboards and opening doors. “He was forbidden fruit then, it’s a bit different now. Ooo, you’re very own toilet. Now that’s when you know you’ve hit the big time.” She disappeared inside the en suite and then popped her head around the door. “You might want to call maintenance, your towel rail is hanging by a thread.”

Kathryn wasn’t quick enough to govern her reaction; Phoebe, ever sensitive to her sister’s responses, noticed, and her eyes widened with delight. Grinning she looked back and forth between Kathryn and Chakotay and then over her shoulder at the inside of the en suite. Kathryn glanced towards her mother, but she was preoccupied with the view so she turned to her sister and shook her head. Surprising Kathryn and Chakotay, and most likely surprising herself, she said nothing, but gave Kathryn the thumbs up and closed the door. With a wink, she moved over to the windows next to Gretchen. “Nice view.”

Coming to stand by her sister’s side, Kathryn took her hand and squeezed it in thanks. “Yeah, it’s not bad.” Kathryn’s eyes met Chakotay’s in the darkened glass and she smiled.

With their gazes locked, he came to stand behind her in the familiar place that he’d occupied for the last seven years, only now his arm draped around her shoulder and he kissed her head.

All four stood for a time, quietly contemplating the San Francisco night and the sky filled with familiar stars.

Gretchen studied the reflected faces of her daughters and the man who had become such a part of their family. Edward would have been so pleased and proud. Taking a deep breath, she turned and marched towards the door. “If you’re ready, dinner is waiting. B’Elanna and Tom are joining us and I think the Doctor has invited himself, although I’m not sure. We’d better get going; they’re due in half an hour.”

Picking up Kathryn’s briefcase with his, Chakotay moved to follow Gretchen. Kathryn turned to find Phoebe at her desk writing something. “What are you doing?”

“Leaving you a note so you don’t forget to contact maintenance. With his nibs just next door, you’re going to need that towel rail.”

Kathryn shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m sure we’ll manage… where there’s a will, there’s a way.”

Phoebe burst out laughing. “Kathryn Janeway, I do believe you’re finally home.”

“You know, Phoebes, I think you’re right and it feels wonderful.”

Calling for lights-out, Kathryn had one last glance around the darkened office and then, arm in arm, the sisters marched out the door.

Fin


End file.
